Les soupes miso de Shampoo
by 24petitloup
Summary: Shampoo a un plan pour mettre hors-course sa rival, Akane, grace à une potion très singulière. Sauf que tout ne ce passera pas prévu pour l'amazone chinoise. P.S. : Cela se passe après la fin du manga.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"Bonjour à tous./spanbr style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /br style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"Aujourd'hui, je vous présent ma première fanfic sur le manga Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi, également autreure d'InuYasha et de la Maison Ikkoku (ou Juliette, je t'aime en VF)./spanbr style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tout était calme dans les rues du quartier de Nerima, en cette belle journée d'été. Dans le restaurant qu'elle tenait avec sa grand-mère, Cologne et son collant de prétendant, Mousse, Shampoo allait s'occuper toute seul de son unique cliente de la journée, Akane Tendo, sa principale rivale pour le cœur de son beau Ranma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Officiellement, elle avait invité sa rivale pour lui offrir à manger, comme gage d'un début de trêve pour le temps des vacances d'été. Bien qu'en réalité, son invitation fessait partie d'un plan pour écarter Akane de son chéri, un plan qui venait réellement de commencer à l'instant où Akane entamait la première soupe miso que lui donnait Shampoo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le plan de l'amazone chinoise était simple : engraisser ''volontairement'' Akane pour qu'elle soit disgracieuse aux yeux de Ranma et pour être sûr que la benjamine des Tendo ne soit plus une épine à son pied, s'arrangé qu'elle et Mousse boivent un philtre d'amour pour finir ensemble./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais vous vous dites, vous les lecteurs, qu'Akane n'aura plus faim après un ou deux bol(s) et en plus, on ne risque pas devenir gros en buvant de la soupe. Et bien détrompez-vous, car Shampoo avait rajoutée une potion spéciale dans le premier bol, donc elle prit la recette dans l'un des vieux ouvrages de sa grand-mère, cette dernière, tout comme Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga et Happosai, étaient partie le moment vers d'autres cieux. La potion que venait d'ingurgiter Akane en même temps que sa première soupe miso, avait pour effet d'ouvrit l'appétit, assez (pensait-elle) pour que sa rivale puis empiler entre vingt à trente bols avant d'être repu, surtout que la soupe qu'elle servait était (bien que ça ne paraisse pas dans le goût) très calorique./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sait du moins ce qu'elle avait prévu à la base, mais en ce moment, elle se demande si elle n'a pas trop forcée avec la potion. Car voilà qu'Akane vient de finir son 46e bol et elle en redemande encore. Mais il n'y a plus rien depuis un petit moment dans les marmites qu'avait préparée Shampoo avant la venue de sa rivale, et elle commençait à piger dans les réserves. Une telle situation était déjà arrivée dans ce restaurant, là fois où Akane avait inhalée par accident un encens très spécial fait par Happosai et destiner à Ranma et qui l'avait fait plonger un délire onirique*. (Voir l'oav '' Ranma ½: Akumu! Shunmin kou'')/p  
p class="MsoNormal"63e bol, plus de la moitié de réserve volatiliser./p  
p class="MsoNormal"98e, 99e, 100e, 101e, 102e, 103e… plus rien, plus rien dans la réserve, du moins pour ce qui est du préchauffé. Il restait bien encore de quoi pour faire autre plats, si du moins Akane dans son état acceptait gentiment d'attendre, car peut-être cela était dû à la potion, mais cette dernière semblait être comme dans un état second avec ses yeux vitreux. Et malgré le fait que son ventre soit devenu énorme, Akane avait toujours faim et était devenu impatiente quand elle devait attendre pour à nouveau manger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shampoo, un peu inquiète, dit à son invitée qu'elle allait des ingrédient pour faire d'autres soupes. Mais Akane ne lui laissa la possibilité de quitter le restaurant, ce qui s'avéra fatale pour elle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Son Bras saisi par la Tendo, qui la tira pour qu'elle atterrit sur énorme ventre. Shampoo eut à peine le temps de rehausser la tête et d'apercevoir une dernière fois les yeux vitreux de sa rivale, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa tête avec ses mains et l'enfonce dans sa gueule. Shampoo voulu bien se débattre et la supplier d'arrêter, mais Akane continua à l'avaler, malgré les obstacles que constituer les épaules, la poitrine et le bassin de la chinoise. Une fois les pieds engloutie, Akane eu un rot, puis un bâillement avant d'être pris de sommeil et de tomber en bas de sa chaise. Repu et endormit, Akane affichait un doux sourire, tandis que Shampoo continuer en vain à se débattre, juste qu'à s'évanouir et ne plus rouvrit les yeux./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Des heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, après une lente digestion (bien que son ventre fût encore gros), Akane, alors couché sur le plancher du restaurant, ouvrit les yeux au son de son cellulaire. Bien qu'elle se sentît encore somnolente, elle fouilla dans sa sacoche, prit et ouvrit son téléphone, avant de se lever en sursaut, non pas à cause des quelques messages manqués, mais de l'heure afficher sur l'écran : 17h22, elle qui avait promis à sa grand-sœur, Kasumi, de revenir bien plus tôt l'aider à faire quelques tâches à la maison./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sortant en toute hâte du resto sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte coulissante, ni sans faire de son apparence, ni de son gros ventre à l'air, ni du coup de vent qu'elle sentit sur son visage et qui s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée du resto, avant d'y ressortir en emportant la note sur laquelle Shampoo avait retranscrit la recette de la potion qu'elle eut le malheur d'utiliser contre Akane, note qui tomba au sol, aux pieds d'une personne, qui comme Shampoo, avait aussi des vues sur Ranma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"Qui est cette fille qui a prit la note ? En tout cas, je ne vous dirai rien... hormis deux choses ;/spanbr style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /br style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"De 1 : D'attendre que je fasse et publie une suite./spanbr style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /br style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"Et de 2 : Je vous invite (si vous ne connaissez pas) à découvrit l'oeuvre, soit par le manga, soit de trouver les épisodes de l'anime sur la toile, en VF ou en VOSTFR, vous ne le regretterez pas./spanbr style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /br style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"Sur ce, à la prochaine./span/p 


End file.
